In a November 1981 article published in the New England Journal of Medicine, St. John Sutton and his associates described a study conducted in the Brompton Hospital, London, to determine the usefulness of routine cardiac catheterization before operative replacement of one or both left-side cardiac valves. The present paper was a rebuttal to that article providing reasons why cardiac catheterization should be performed routinely except in emergency situations in patients undergoing valve replacement